Grace Smith (TV Series)
'Grace Smith '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''She currently resides in Alexandria. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Adam's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible she lived in or near Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Heads Up" Grace and her family are seen on a picnic blanket watching the wall collapse. "Start to Finish" Grace is seen fleeing the herd with her family. However, she trips over and is surrounded by walkers. She tries to push them away, until Harry opens a path for her. She evacuates to Jessie's house and helps block the doors from walkers. She thanks Harry for helping her and is disgusted when they have to put on walker guts. "No Way Out" Grace is seen trying to comfort Sam before he is devoured. She then looks shocked when Carl is shot in the eye. When she later tries to go and help Rick fight off walkers her parents tell her to stay and watch Oliver. "The Next World" Grace is first seen with Harry while looking for Carl and Enid. Harry states that they're probably in the forest like always and suggests to go and find them, but Grace says that she's too scared. Harry comments about how she needs to learn how to use a gun and Grace becomes defensive saying that she doesn't want to kill. Harry says that she needs to learn in case she gets caught up with walkers again, however she just storms off. "Knots Untie" Grace is briefly seen holding her brother's hand as she watches Rick and his group leave. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Grace is seen at the meeting with family. She voices an objection saying that killing that group could just make more trouble. After the meeting Harry comes up to her and asks if she would kill Negan if he had her brother captive like Craig. Grace goes ballistic saying that it's her life and she can live it however she wants. Harry then storms off saying that it was a mistake saving her life. "East" Grace is seen saving her brother at the beginning of the episode. Later on, she is seen glaring at Harry and snarkingly asks if she was worth saving now. Harry gets angry at her, due to being stressed about his mother's dissapearance. Grace looks slightly guilty, before quickly leaving. Season 7 "Service" Grace is seen with her mother and brother at the church. She later watches Enid plead for her balloons to be returned. After this she runs over and asks if Enid's okay. "Go-Getters" Grace goes with Enid to Hilltop. On the way when asked by Enid why she's going, she reveals that she wants to put her father down. Enid scolds her and says that finding her father is next to impossible, but Grace says that she wants the closure. She later points out the walkers when her and Enid are at the gas station. When Carl and Enid are roller blading ahead, she creeps into the forest. After looking around for a while before finding her father. Crying, she stabs him in the skull and continues to make her way to Alexandria. She arrives just after Enid and decides to stay there for a while. "The Other Side" Grace is at Hilltop when the Saviors arrive and helps Daryl and Maggie hide in the cellar. She then proceeds to hide the key to the cellar by "accidentally" knocking over a box of supplies. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Grace is seen saying goodbye to her mother as she leaves Hilltop. "Dead or Alive Or" Grace is seen greeting her mother when she returns to Hilltop and looking on sadly when Daryl reveals that Carl was bitten. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Grace is seen getting her brother inside the mansion when the Saviors break into Hilltop. After the chaos, she finds her mother wounded and tearfully says goodbye to her as she dies. Grace then prevents Holly from reanimating. Later that night as walkers attack, Grace kills them in order to protect her brother. "Wrath" Grace is seen smiling to Harry as she walks hand in hand with her brother, taking flowers to her parents' graves. Season 9 "Evolution" After the 6 year time-skip, Grace has permanently moved into Hilltop with her brother. In this time she became close with a trio of Hilltop teenagers, eventually starting a relationship with Gage. Grace attempted to put the events of All Out War and her life at Alexandria behind her, even to the point of no longer talking to Enid, who she was once friends with. Grace greets Henry as he sits at a table alone one night and invites him to sit with her friends. She introduces Henry to the trio and they all invite him into the woods with them. At night, Henry drinks with his new friends in a shed outside of Hilltop. Gage suggests they have some more fun and takes them to a covered hole in the ground with a walker inside. Once Henry kills the walker, Grace abandons him in the hole, irritated that he'd embarrassed her in front of her friends. "Bounty" Grace approaches Enid and Adeline as they are about to leave the Hilltop, she snaps at Addy for revealing their tunnel out of the Hilltop but is immediately reprimanded by Enid. She is left behind looking hurt and regretful. "Chokepoint" Grace travels with Tara and her group as they make their way towards the Kingdom. She helps dispatch walkers when the group comes under attack. After they arrive, Grace, Oliver, Gage, Rodney and Adeline look excitedly around the Kingdom. "The Calm Before" Grace will appear in this episode. "The Storm" Grace will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This is a list of the victims Grace has killed: * 1 walker * Adam Smith ''(Zombified) Appearances Season 6 * "Heads Up"(No Lines) * "Start to Finish" * "No Way Out" * "The Next World" * "Knots Untie"(No Lines) * "Not Tomorrow Yet" * "East" Season 7 * "Service" * "Go-Getters" * "The Other Side" Season 8 * "The King, the Widow, and Rick" * "Dead or Alive Or"(No Lines) * "Do Not Send Us Astray" * "Wrath"(No Lines) Season 9 * "Evolution" * "Bounty" * "Chokepoint"(No Lines) * "The Calm Before" * "The Storm" Trivia * The casting call for this character was: ** "Cali Jones - A young girl who always puts her family first."